Talk:Death Blossom
Definately seems to be a MND modifier as when I received MND down effect in Nyzul, my damage drop considerably. Quesela 08:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Makes Light with Kasha and Wheeling. Makes nothing with Skewer or Penta. Makes Fragmentation after Asuran Fists. Quesela 08:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, were those darkness SC's 3 steps? Seems odd that this would be the only ws capable of opening both T3's as a 2 step ws. (ie: having two T2 properties, as opposed to a T2 and a T1). So for instance, does Death Blossom > Asuran Fists make darkness on it's own? Or did you have to do Savage Blade > Death Blossom > Asuran Fists? The fact that Asuran Fists > Death Blossom makes Fragmentation confirms that it has Fragmentation properties, and hence can open/close Light, but being able to open Darkness only, and without a preceding ws seems odd. Only quested or jsws (Shark Bite, Swift Blade, Hexa Strike etc.) ws's can open or close a T3 SC , but any ws that can close a T2 can open a T3. eg. Blade: Rin > Iron Tempest = Distortion > Asuran Fists = Darkness. You'll notice that Blade: Rin and Iron Tempest both only have T1 properties, but because they make Distortion, can open Darkness for Asuran Fists. I think it basically works on SC > SC, rather than WS > WS. Your basic low level ws's only have T1 properties, for instance Skullbreaker is Induration and Brainshaker is Reverberation. Induration > Reverberation = Fragmentation, which we all know can open Light. However, to stick with club ws's, Black Halo has Fragmentation properties on it's own, so can open Light without having to actually MAKE a SC. So basically, as far as SC's are concerned, Black Halo is a Fragmentation SC on it's own. The reason you can't do T3 SC's at low levels, is because you can't do Fragmentation > Fusion without interrupting the SC. Skullbreaker > Brainshaker = Fragmentation, and Burning Blade > Flat Blade = Fusion, but doing Burning Blade (Which in itself is a Liquefaction SC) after Fragmentation cancels the previous SC as you are going down from a T2 to a T1. If you look at all the ws's that are typically used for T3 SC's, they all have a T2 element, and a T1 element, meaning that they can all create T2 or T3 sc's. Going back to Black Halo then, it has a Fragmentation element, so it can open/close Light, but it also has a Compression element, meaning it can close Gravitation and hence, open Darkness that way. This is rather a long way of asking: Are you sure Death Blossom isn't Fragmentation/Scission? Which would be the same as Savage Blade. Exceptions to the above (and I could very well be wrong!): It is theoretically possible to continually cycle T1 and T2 SC's forever. (provided fast enough tp gain and enough members). By avoiding T2 SC's and knowing how to ws: Skullbreaker > Vorpal Blade = Impaction > True Strike = Detonation > Seraph Blade = Scission > Brainshaker = Reverberation > Skullbreaker = Induration and repeat. By the same token, using only T1 ws's (and some that also have T2 elements, but can be avoided by going the wrong way): Skullbreaker (to open only in this case) > Brainshaker = Fragmentation > Vorpal Blade = Distortion > True Strike = Fusion > Black Halo = Gravitation > Brainshaker = Fragmentation and repeat. BIG FAT Also, the only ws's in the game that have T3 properties are those pertaining to relic weapons (not mythic), which are used to double up a T3 SC. Theoretically, these should be able to create T4, but only Tenzen appears to be able to make T4. --Blazza 04:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :This isn't the first WS to be able to do it: see Ground Strike, which works exactly the same way, SC-wise. --Kyrie 04:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Well damn, that's interesting, wonder if more of the mythic ws's are like this, be very good for blu as we don't give a damn about closing ws's with the weapon, only opening. --Blazza 04:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Death Blossom is for Red Mages, not Blue Mages. Blue Mages get Expiacion, which only has one L2 aspect to it. (But it still lets them solo Darkness, just as Savage Blade allowed them to solo Light.) --Taeria Saethori 04:48, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::lol, I know Death Blossom is rdm only, I was wondering if any OTHER mythic ws's have two T2 properties. And so far the only info we have on Expiacion is someone who confused Asuran Fists with Asuran Claws, so the properties on there are my best guess, hence the --Blazza 13:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) To Blazza: Yes, this is confirmed to have a secondary property of distortion and is only able to open darkness, not close it. I tested it with multiple friends. The reason it can't close is because fragmentation property takes effect over the distortion, and gravitation > Fragmentation WS's make fragmentation SC. Fragmentation > Gravitation however does nothing, so the secondary element of distortion takes effect, making it Distortion > Gravitation which makes darkness. This is actually a very nice effect as we can set Asuran Fists, Evisceration and Blade: Ku for darkness, and thanks to the magic evasion down property of Death Blossom the Darkness is likely to do high damage. Plus an RDM can then Magic burst for even more damage. Also of interesting note, while breaking a monk friend's nyzul weapon latent, we would do Death Blossom >> Asuran Fists and occasionally, maybe 1/10, darkness would do MORE than the Asuran Fists did. Quesela 21:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :That's also quite interesting, having solo'd countless light skillchains on blu, I was under the impression that the damage from the SC itself caps at the damage of the closing ws (in a two step SC), however, a 3 step ws (eg, skullbreaker > brainshaker > cannonball) capped at 1.5 or 2x the damage of the closing ws. Perhaps it's because of this secondary T2 element, or maybe it's just because of the magical defence down effect of Death Blossom itself. Interesting none the less --Blazza 15:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well well, just helped a friend in my Nyzul static unlock Death Blossom. It does indeed open darkness, but what's more interesting, is that Mordant Rime (BRD) ALSO has these properties. Mordant Rime > Cannonball is Light, and Mordant Rime > Vertical Cleave is Darkness. I think it's fairly safe to assume that other ws's will also have similar properties. I hope Expiacion has the exact same properties as Mordant Rime and Death Blossom, but we will have to wait until someone reliable does some testing. Also, getting booted from Nyzul Isle tonight because of the massive increase of people doing this now didn't help... I now have my sword, but I'm only on floor 15 (but we went from 5-15 in one run :D)... 2 and a half weeks to go I guess. --Blazza 16:37, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Since Death Blossom has the same skillchain properties as Ground Strike, wouldn't that mean you could use the same In the Name of Science gorgets for this weaponskill? Or am I missing something? --Kudos 03:00, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :That's correct; since this and Ground Strike share identical elemental characteristics, the Water, Wind, Ice, OR Thunder gorget will boost this weapon skill, much like they do Ground Strike. --Taeria Saethori 05:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification. I have been saving up organs for a thunder gorget. Maybe a week or so ago someone updated the gorget pages, but didn't put Death Blossom on thunder, so I thought I might have missed something in my thinking. But I guess not! --Kudos 20:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC)